Deiondra
|powers=Traits #They can tell what any type of wine is #They generally have a taste for wine and partying. Supplementary #They have the ability to create ropes of grape vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. Offensive #They have the ability to force a state of mild drunkenness on another person for a short time. Passive #They can turn water into wine #They have an innate partial resistance to the effects of alcohol. #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs Defensive #They have the ability to go into a drunken state where they become unpredictable and are near impossible to hit with an attack. |pet=N/A |bedroom=Bedroom |weapon images= Vine.jpg |quote2=''“Wine is one of the most civilized things in the world and one of the most natural things of the world that has been brought to the greatest perfection, and it offers a greater range for enjoyment and appreciation than, possibly, any other purely sensory thing.”'' |file2=68db1efc-64eb-4836-8b86-af96e7c3fc26.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=meeting new people partying wine |dislikes=boring people cheap wine |colour=green and red |music=all |food=Chicken Cordon Blue |animal=Cats Dog |book=Pride & Prejudice |quote3=““Accept what life offers you and try to drink from every cup. All wines should be tasted; some should only be sipped, but with others, drink the whole bottle.”” |drink=Wine |song=Sorry-Allstar Weekend |movie=Sideways |sport=Cheerleading |other= |skills=Quick and Agile |weapon=Staff |strength=Independent, intelligent, observative, fearless. |weakness=Isolated, distant, awkward. |led=0 |been=0 |model=Jamie Gunns |gender=Female |eye=light brown |hair=dight brown |height=5'1" |weight=85 lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=6 |blood=Unknown |voice=Soft/musical |marks=she has a smal scar on her shoulder |body=Slim, Curvy |more images= 936full-jamie-gunns.jpg 7132C6A0-B80B-48FE-9FDE-77D721E33EA4_LG.JPG 63168B6E-0BDF-4C8A-81DA-E4CF2F0E5E99_LG.JPG G252911_b.jpg G258213_b.jpg img.jpg Jamie Gunns for Bon Prix collection (2012) photoshoot 016.jpg Jamie Gunns for Bon Prix collection (2012) photoshoot 037.jpg Jamie Gunns for Freemans collection (2011) photo shoot 003.jpg Jamie Gunns for Littlewoods collection (Spring Summer 2012) photoshoot 02.jpg Jamie Gunns for Littlewoods collection (Spring Summer 2012) photoshoot 18.jpg Jamie Gunns for Littlewoods collection (Spring Summer 2012) photoshoot 38.jpg jamie__gunns.jpg Deiondra's dress.jpg|Valintines day dance dress Jamie_Gunns_-_Nelly_Photoshoot_043.jpg Jamie_Gunns_-_Nelly_Photoshoot_070.jpg Jamie_Gunns_32.jpg 600full-jamie-gunns.jpg 852full-jamie-gunns.jpg 7379-1.jpg i8034_jamie-gunns-for-littlewoods-collection-sprin_0004-768x1024.jpg img-thing69.jpg ponycocktumblr.jpg Deiondra1.jpeg |one='Intoxicating |best=legs |worst=Scar |change=open up |mental=Semi-Dark |disorders=depression |medical=None |mother=Tiana |father=Dionysus |creator=None |half=Dionysus' children and creations |full=Barak Nero Apollon Gladius HarleyPyron Mortimus |other relatives=None |family album= Kim11.jpg Dionysususs.jpg |home=The Sanctuary/Ortu Justitiae HQ |earliest=being with her Mother and Brothers |school=None |kiss=Can't Remember |sex=None |love=Lacus |other firsts=None |nicknames=Dee Di D.D. |native=Latin |languages=Latin, English, Greek |flaw=Sometimes she holds things in when she shouldn't |fears=Uh Not Telling |hobbies=drinking wine partying |motto=“Either give me more wine or leave me alone” |won't=Lie/Cheat |admires=Mother |influenced=N/A |compass=Chaotic good |past person=Lacus |current person=No One |crisis=runs in head on |problems=Head On |alignment=Chaotic good |dream=Party Planner |current=Wine Nymph |quote4=''“I should say upfront that I have never been in a cellar in my life. In fact, I can see no reason why anyone should ever go into a cellar unless there is wine involved.” '' |file3=936full-jamie-gunns (1).jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Vengeance seeking |bad=biting her lip |sleep=fitful and full of nightmares |quirk=She tends to flip her hair a lot |attitude=Reserved. |talents=wine making |social=Semi-Optimistic |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Lacus Ex-Boyfriend He was my everything but I have to leave him behind at camp |ease=She's by herself |priority=Herself |past=running away from the battle that lead to the deaths of her whole family |accomplishment=Learning how to make some of her best brews from her father |secret=She blames herself for her family's deaths |known=Nobody |tragedy=Family's death. |wish=To find that perfect person for herself Bring the Gods to their knees |cheated=nope |relates=very well |strangers=a bit of a drunkard |lover=I don't have one |friends=Dark, cold, but misunderstood. |familyp=Perfect Child |first impression=quiet, cold, mysterious. |like most=her outgoing personality |like least=when she gets in the cups }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wine Nymphs Category:5'1 Category:Deiondra Category:No Last Name Category:Jamie Gunns Category:Children of Dionysus Category:Former Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Theharlequin